


Storm

by MistyChildontheCastle



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Brian and Roger being difficult, Did I say angst?, Freddie being a good friend, I'm just trying to cope here, M/M, Maylor angst, Mpreg, Pregnant Brian, Relationship Issues, Trying to fix things, idk what this is even, may be deleted later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyChildontheCastle/pseuds/MistyChildontheCastle
Summary: Just some Maylor angst with bonus pregnant Brian and friendly Fred.





	Storm

Brian knocked on Freddie's door, made a sea of tears.

It broke Freddie's little heart.

"Darling, what happened?"

"He broke up with me. Before I could even tell him, we had a fight and it was...Bad. He said he didn't want to see me again, and stormed out. And then... had someone take his things away. He's gone for good, Fred. I lost him. And now..."

Freddie embraced the taller man, running a hand through that bony back, the other one on Brian's untameable curls, letting him cry it all out, and cursing Roger for choosing this moment to storm out and leave. This was possibly the worst moment he could have chosen to disappear, for so many reasons. Brian was going through a rough patch, emotionally, blaming himself for everything. Losing his partner to some fight wasn't going to help matters, not at all. Also they were supposed to be taking some time off the band which meant that Roger could disappear for a long time and have no need to come back.

Oh, and Brian was pregnant.

Almost four months along, but hadn't wanted to tell Roger yet because he'd been told there were some risks, mostly because of Brian's previous health issues. So he hadn't told Roger anything, so if something went wrong th drummer wouldn't have to suffer with him. Roger wouldn't blame him if he didn't know and he didn't need the extra pain.

Freddie only found out by accident, when he found the guitarist puking his guts out one morning and practically forced him to get a doctor.

"I'm not sick, Fred. I'm pregnant. Please don't tell Roger."

Brian and Roger's relationship had always been stormy, but lately it had been even more rocky than usual. Roger was angry at everything, and feeling that Brian wasn't grateful enough for what he had, that he was taking him for granted. He felt that he was always working on helping Brian, always trying to cheer him up, showing how much he loved him, and it wasn't reciprocated. At least not enough.

Brian should be having more gestures with him, thanking him, agreeing with him occasionally just because he loved him (was that too much to ask? Just every once in a while, for the sake of their relationship). He wanted Brian to acknowledge all that he did, he wanted him to sweeter, wanted Brian to be more attentive. Both people should work on a relationship, right? If Brian didn't up the ante he would end up getting bored, and everything they built would sink. Besides, he was tired of fighting.

Brian was tired too, and felt that nothing ever was good enough for Roger. If he expressed his opinions he was being too confrontational, if he didn't he was hiding things from him. He knew he'd been a bit a distant and down on himself, and knew that he could be a bit difficult to handle when he was in a mood like that. He had no strength to do all the things that Roger wanted him to do, no joy, no nothing. And Roger felt he deserved more and got angry, and impatient, and irritable. Which only made Brian sink even further in his "mood", which was the opposite of helping things.

And now Roger had walked out, and Freddie had been left with the pieces of broken Brian to pick up. This was going to be a hard blow for the guitarist, and now that there wasn't just him to think about....

"Come in, darling, let me try to make it better, all right?"

But it wasn't easy. Brian was quite broken up.

Unlike Roger, who thought himself happy (although a voice in the back of his head told him this was wrong). He'd been convinced that leaving Brian was the right thing to do, the right step for him. He thought he would feel free, that he would be liberated from this awful weight, from the burden of that relationship, of Brian. He thought he would feel better when he got rid of what was weighing him down.

He thought that this was a way to take control of his life, being the man again. Him and him alone. He thought this was going to fix everything. It didn't. In fact, he didnt feel all that good, no matter what he tried. He slept with other people, did solo projects, played drums in five different countries. Smoked, tried drugs. This was supposed to be who he was, not some pillow for a wannabe scientist that played the guitar.

... But he missed him. He called the house just to hear Brian's voice on the answering machine message. He watched recordings and cursed himself.

Roger was many things: gorgeous, talented, intelligent.... But also too stubborn for his own good. He didn't want to admit that he regretted doing what he'd done. Yes, there were some issues in their relationship and they probably needed some time apart... But not like this. Not leaving it on anger, on bad words, on broken promises. What if something happened to either of them now? The last they would remember of the other was anger, heartbreak and abandonment. It wasn't right.

It would some time to fix, but Roger knew that he had to try. So he dressed himself decently and let himself on the flat they used to share.

"Bri? It's me, I..."

A familiar figure appeared from the kitchen shushed him.

"Sssshhhhh. He just fell asleep."

Freddie said, putting a finger on Roger's mouth.

And then Roger looked at the bedroom... The door was open, and there was a familiar figure laying on top of the bedsheets, sleeping soundly on his side. Brian with his curly hair, with his incredibly long legs and...There was a quite pronounced curve on his belly, under the white shirt. Roger had thought that Brian was gaining weight when he left... and now he understood.

Freddie directed him back to the kitchen and they closed the door so they could without awakening the sleeping beauty in the bedroom.

Freddie painted a fairly awful picture of the last couple of months: Brian depressed and drowning in a sea of hormones, Roger being featured in the press partying and making the guitarist only miss him even more, tears through medical checkups, scribbled songs about losing the love of one's life, not even wanting to pick up the guitar.... Nothing good.

"I want to fix it. I want to go back to what we had." Roger whispered, even if he knew he didn't have to with the door closed.

"You should at least try. He misses you a lot, despite everything. Keeps thinking of ways in which he could have been better."

"And the baby...."

"Will be born in September. Yeah, you're going to be a parent in three months, but it's up to you if you'll be in his life."

"I want to. I want both of them in my life."

*

When Brian opened his eyes after an uneasy nap he found someone else in his bed, blue pools staring back at him.

"I'm back, my melancholy half."

(That's what they used to call each other. Not my better half but my melancholy half and my angry half)

".....Roger."

"I thought going away was what I needed. I thought everything would be fixed if I left you. I thought... I thought you were what was wrong in my life. It wasn't. I was. I lost myself on anger and resentment."

"Roger, I'm sorry..."

"No, Bri, let me talk. I fucked up. I left you and I made you cry, only to realise that I couldn't stop thinking about you. We've both made mistakes, and we'll probably continue doing them. We'll fight and we'll disagree and we have a big storm coming."

(A storm. Brian felt that it was a beautiful way to refer to the baby. Their own little storm)

"But I want to do this, with you. I want us together - I want us to stop hurting each other. I want to be better for you, and for this baby."

"I'll be better, too."

"I'm sure you will. We'll have to... pace ourselves, yeah? Learn to understand each other better. Fix things without breaking them further."

A storm that clears the airs but doesn't destroy everything. Thunder and lightning, and chilly rain, that's what they were.

"Let's stay here." Roger said. "Listen to the rain."

Brian smiled.

"What beautiful music storms are. And what beautiful music we'll be, too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments mean the world :)


End file.
